


of monsters and boys

by littleficlets (addictedkitten)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/littleficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't fight nightmares alone! Everyone knows that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of monsters and boys

Calum’s phone buzzes just as he’s turned back over to try and sleep, the screen lighting up in a brief flash that outlines the way the desk chair bears a slight resemblance to the creepy whatever thing he was just dreaming about. He huffs out a sigh, considers ignoring it. The screen goes dark again, the hotel room with it, and Calum doesn’t trust that chair at all. He rolls over and grabs his phone; it’s Luke tweeting a monster emoji in response to Calum just having told Twitter that he had a nightmare. Luke is soooo helpful. Calum’s going to tell the chair monster to go bother him.

There’s a soft knock on the connecting door, and Calum startles enough to send his phone clunking to the side table and then the floor, landing with a thud followed by the creak of the door opening to let in - Luke. Probably.

“You a monster?” asks Calum, just to be sure.

“Only in the sack,” Luke stage-whispers back. Calum rolls his eyes. Unless something’s changed since the last time they shared clandestine beers and their secret romantic angsts, Luke’s still a virgin. And that was two days ago, so. “I heard you couldn’t sleep.”

“Are you an actual monster? Because I don’t need another nightmare,” Calum says. Luke hovers a little, standing like a big creep next to the bed, until Calum says, “Well,” and lifts up the corner of the sheets for Luke to crawl under, which Luke does, clambering over him, all knees and elbows. If Luke gets any taller, Calum’s going to be annoyed. “You here to fend off the demons?” Calum asks as Luke stretches out, then shuffles into Calum’s space. 

“I couldn’t sleep either.” He tucks his face against Calum’s shoulder. “Maybe we could fight them together.” He’s warm against Calum, and Calum feels absurdly safer already, from nightmares and chairs. From whatever. “Do you wanna be little spoon?” Luke asks. He’s sleepy-eyed, but the blueness of them shows even in the grey dim, nothing but sincerity there. But then Luke’s never fucked around about the important stuff, especially cuddles. 

“Yeah, okay,” Calum says. He turns onto his side, and Luke slips an arm around his waist, fits up behind him warm and close. Their bare ankles knock against each other, a bit of a shift to get them placed right, weirdly comforting as Luke squeezes him a little, like a hug, and then huffs out a soft breath against the back of his neck and settles into place. 

“Have better dreams, okay?” Luke says, groggy now, barely audible. 

“I will,” says Calum. He can’t even remember what his nightmare was about now.


End file.
